


A dish best served Cold

by PastelPenguins



Series: Good Omens Crack-fics [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, He/Him Pronouns For Ligur (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns for Lucifer (Good Omens), Ineffable Adversaries (Good Omens), Lucifer is loosing his mind, Michael was Adam’s Etheral birthparent (Good Omens), Midwife? Middemon? Ligur (Good Omens), OLHTS made me do it, Pregnant Michael (Good Omens), Prompt Fill, They/Them Pronouns for Michael (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: For the Prompt: Give us all the crack about the Antichrist
Relationships: Michael/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Crack-fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	A dish best served Cold

Warbling, absolute warbling was what Ligur could hear as he made his way into his Infernal Lord’s chambers. 

“Oh thank Fuck!” Ligur blinked as he heard his Lord, Lucifer, address him, right before he was yanked past the threshold of the large living area and the door slammed shut behind him.

“They will not stop doing… doing that!” Ligur blinked again, chameleon eyes changing to a curious color that matched his own confusion. 

“Er… I- My Lord, what are you…” he began to question when a high note turned into a screech and the two Infernal beings threw their hands up to cover their ears. 

“That! Fucking that, Ligur. Singing in shitty Enochian!” Lucifer all but sobbed, and Ligur finally took a moment to look over his lord and take in his appearance. There was a slight darkening under his eyes and the dark, yet light hair of his was just mussed in such a way that one could tell was not a deliberate choice.

“I… apologize,” Ligur spoke slowly, placatingly, “I will go see if I can’t get the Archangel to er… quiet down?” That seemed to placate Lucifer at least, and Ligur internally breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Yes, yes go ahead, just do something. Anything, for the love of someone.” Ligur was pretty sure this would end with him discorporated, but that would be better than refusing to calm the fussy pregnant Archangel and having their Infernal lover murder him over allowing this horrid singing to go on. 

Quickly, Ligur spun on his heel and marched up to the door of the bedroom said Archangel was currently in and pushed the door open before he strode inside. 

* * *

“Little babe, you’ll fly so high. A darling little thing tha-“ Michael paused their singing when the sound of their door shutting allerted the Archangel to someone entering the room, and they turned to see who it was.

“Oh! Ligur, when did you get here?” Michael asked, smile in place as they rubbed the small bump they were sporting, back resting against a multitude of pillows that helped them sit upright comfortably.

“Just a bit ago,” Ligur answered wearily, he didn’t quite like the shade of the glow that was emanating from Michael’s stomach. It was a bit too holy for his comfort, and he had to wonder just what parent the spawn was taking after.

“Well, I suppose that is excellent timing then.” Michael beamed as they pressed their hands down against the bed to help turn, legs falling over the side awkwardly as the bump’s weight pressed against their thighs. “I was feeling a bit peckish and _Lucifer_ ,” They growled, smile falling and their stomach glowed brightly, before their expression turned serine. ”refuses to come in with anything to sate my appetite. Would you be a dear and bring in something? I am eating for two after all… well one, but I’ve grown to enjoy some of the matter I must consume for their sake.” She winked and Ligur scowled, but nodded before turning to leave. Once at the door he paused and looked back.

“Oh, and you’re singing is atrocious. Maybe cool it with the high notes?” Ligur just barely managed to avoid the pillow that dented the wall.

* * *

Everything had seemed to be fine after that. Michael had stopped their singing and Lucifer seemed to be less of a wreck. That was, until he got slammed into a wall a few days later, Lucifer’s eyes and hair looking wild and his expression moments from crumbling.

“Ice cream… it’s all ice cream now,” Ligur was pretty sure his lord actually lost it. He stayed quiet about his theory though.

“Well? Say something you ass. It’s your fault that my spawn is reacting to it’s birth-parent’s emotions right now.” Lucifer seethed, “What exactly did you say to Michael to upset them?” _Well fuck_ , Ligur was pretty sure this was how he actually died.

  
  
  
  



End file.
